


Just a memory

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Rare Characters, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:<br/>Just a memory<br/>Author: Isilloth<br/>Card and Prompt:<br/>Language of flowers (Wisteria: Welcoming I11, Cherry Blossom: Transcience o life G36)<br/>Opposites atracts (Country woman/city woman I11, shy/confident G36)<br/>Book title: (Spring Fire I11)<br/>Pairing/Characters: Irime Lalwende/Gilwen, daughter of Bregor)<br/>Rating, Warnings:<br/>Summary: Lalwen meet young maiden during visiting Men's settlement.<br/>I would like this story to be included in the SWG's August Newsletter: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a memory

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story in English so there could be many mistakes. I hope it's not so bad.

Lalwende laid flowers next to modest gravestone. She was alone and surrounded only by scorched ground. Coming here was not save, but where could she be save this days?

 

It was already twentieth time she laid cherry blossom here. She came here after this horrible battle ruins in ashes. There were bodies everywhere. She was searching the ruins digging in ashes with hope that she won’t find her. But it was vain hope. Gilwen laid in the ruins of her father’s house. Her body half burnt, covered in dirt… Lalwen still had nightmares with this picture. She buried her and came here every year, in spring on anniversary of their first meeting.

 

She still remembered that day – she came with her nephew, Finrod, to visit Men’s settlements, as she did many time before. She liked Edain with their fierce nature and desire to life, even if their time on Arda was so short that it seems to her a blink of an eye.

 

Finrod visited his old friends in Bregor’s house, but his aunt decided to explore surroundings. It was beautiful spring, scent of blossoming flowers hovered in the air. Lalwen was riding slowly through cherry avenue, when she heard young girl voice. She stopped dismounted and followed sound of song. Girl sang about east wind carrying memories about first morning of Mankind.

 

Lalwen saw her sitting on the meadow and wreathing. Her brown hair plaited into very long braid, green dress curled above the knees – she looked so young and fresh. Lalwen wanted to greet her and emerged from the trees, but the girl saw her and ran away, dropping unfinished wreath. She-elf stood a while, startled, but soon she started to looking for beautiful stranger. It wasn’t hard – there was only one country in this area and as soon as Lalwen came there people took her to mayor – Beril, sister of Bregor. Elven lady was feasted in her house, and during the supper she saw her. Girl blushed when she saw her, but she acted as if she saw her first time. It turned out the girl’s name is Gilwen and she is Beril’s niece, daughter of Bregor. She was quiet all evening, too shy to speak a word.

 

After the supper, Lalwen decided to take matters into her own hands. She approached Gilwen and gave her unfinished wreath. Girl was too embarrassed to speak a word, she just muttered some thanks. They didn’t talk until the next they, when Lalwen found her in gardens.

 

Gilwen was digging patches, singing a song and she was so absorbed in her work that she didn’t saw Lalwen until the elf spoke. She was a little afraid that girl would run away one more time but adaneth only blushed and asked how she could help her. They started to talk, and since this time they talked almost every day. Lalwen spent a month in Bretil’s house, almost every day with her young niece. Gilwen taught her how to care about plants and animals (Lalwen, always living in city have not a clue about it) in exchange for learning new songs and stories.

 

When Lalwen was about to leave they walk together to the meadow, where she saw Gilwen first time. Elf felt trembling heart. She couldn’t leave like this. She confessed love to young maiden and wanted to stay with her, but Gilwen declined. She didn’t want to sadden immortal elf her senility and finally, death. She was still young but her life was meant to be short.

 

Lalwen came to her every spring after this year, at the beginning at Beril’s house, later in Gilwen’s own home, greeted by violet wisteria growing on the walls. Every time she wanted to stay with Gilwen and every time she declined. Up to the last time.

 

Gilwen was no longer so young, and in her brown hair Lalwen saw a lot of silver but for her, she was still as beautiful as at they they met first time. When they were saying goodbye, Lalwen wouldn’t have thought that this is their last meeting. But after this came fire and burned everything what was valuable to her. Everything was so fleeting...


End file.
